New Life, New Story
by Fury2212
Summary: This is my idea of season 4 lion guard. There will be old or new enemy and more adventure to seek. Kion became the king and now he has to protect the tree of life and herds even if it cost his life.
1. Long Live the King

"Long live the king! "

"Long live the king! "

"Long live the king! "

"Long live the king! "

King Kion and Queen Rani roar continously to their heart's content and they stop the roar gradually.

As the roar fades away, so as the image of grandfather Mufasa, grandmother Jajana, and Askari. Before they fade away, a smile plastered on their face and they are gone knowing that queen Rani and king Kion will rule the tree of life just fine and probably even better than them.

"un—bunga—levable! " Bunga throws his hands onto the air cheering for Kion with his best friend, Binga.

Simba walks towards his proud son to congratulate him. He still cannot believe that his kid who once a troublesome but brave one end up as a king. He is really proud of his son, his Kion.

"Congratulations son, or should I say Your Majesty? " Simba said. Kion wrinkles his head thinking that he probably will never get used to this.

"Dad!! I'm still your son, you know? King or not king. " Kion said and everyone erupted with laughter.

"I'm proud of you, Kion. " Nala, Kion's mother said. Kion smiles warmly at his lovely mother as his heart flutters a bit. "Thanks mom. "

Kion looks at his favourite sister and Kove with a smirk. "So when is the wedding? I cannnn't wait..."

Kiara is stunned a bit and looks at her family. She blushes furiously until she can't even take a look at Kovu.

Simba and Nala smile at each other. They have the feeling that Kiara is eager to wed and mate with Kove and so as Kovu. Their strong bond has helped them to take a different angle to see Kovu's family. It makes them understand that not every lion likes Scar.

"Maybe next month?" Simba smirks at them. Kovu just nod with excitement amd nuzzle Kiara. Kiara feels more comfortable a bit and yet she can see that Kion is ready to make another 'attack'.

"Um, Kovu, are you sure you want to wed her? She is pretty handy and strong..., you know? She doesn't even look like a lady.. Owww!!! " Kion said but interrupted by Kiara's glare and hit.

"Oh, don't worry. I know how to handle your sister.. Why don't you handle your first? " Kovu smirks at him causing Kion stunned. He glares at his sister for telling Kovu his secret and yet Kiara just acting like nothing.

The statement put all the animals in confusion though.

"What does Kovu means? " Simba asked. Kion takes a few steps from the animals with a slight awkward chuckled.

"Hehe... I don't know what he is talking about... "Kion said and took a glance at Rani for help but Rani busying entertaining the animals.

Kion's heart drops.

_"Rani...! "_"

It looks like the Tree of Life is going to have a royal wedding..! " Kiara said and smirks at him in delight. Kion pretends not to hear anything and blush a bit.

His action makes Simba and the others perk their eyebrows as they never seen Kion acting like this. It looks like Kion does like that Rani girl...

"Hi Kion, congrats becoming a king. We as lion guard will always help guard the tree of life." Fuli said and smiled at Kion and took a look around.

Fuli can sense an awkward atmosphere and so as the other lion guards.

"Did we take a wrong timing? " Fuli asked. "Actually it was perfect, thanks Fuli. I like to chat more but I need to talk to Rani. See ya later! "

Before Simba and the others could say more, Kion is already gone.

"Hahahaha!!! I guess there will be a wedding after all. Bring memories isn't it... Hm? " Rafikki said clutching onto his staft. Simba just blushes a bit and rolls his eyes.

* * *

**So this is my first chapter of the story right after the season 3. I want to write about the wedding cuz, i want to see their reaction. I'm so in love with lion guard that i want to write about it. I'm not ready for the lion guard to end and I want to look more abouy Kion x Rani. Hope u guys love it!!! **


	2. Marriage?

Queen Rani just busy talking to others and when she turns around, she realizes Kion is behind her and startled a bit. And she can sense that Kion is a bit nervous.

"What's up? You look so nervous, is something wrong? Don't tell you're already afraid to be a king. " Rani said and nudge Kion a bit. Kion just rolls his eyes with a smile. "No way, Rani. I told you already, we will rule it together. You're not getting me away easily. " Kion stands closely to her causing her to take a step back. And yet, the second thing she knew, Kion licks her cheek and smirks with a dreamy eyes. "You taste nice. " Rani doesn't have the time to react to the way he did. "How dare you?! "

Rani pretends to fum with anger and try to find an opening to hit his head. Kion senses an horifying atmosphere around her and he is ready to take a run.

"Um Rani? " Kion asked her. For the first time, he, the fiercest member of the lion guard is afraid of a lioness, his queen Rani.

Rani gives him a devilishly smirk thinking about Kion's fear of her is amusing. Her eyes twinkle with excitement and yet, her cheekbone quivers in anger.

"Kion, because I love you and you are the king. I'm going to let you take a headstart. " Rani said. Kion takes a gulp and runs.

"Rani, that's was a mistake! It was just a joke! " Kion keeps running until he bumps into Uncle Rafikki and so as Rani.

_"Oh great... "_

"Hahahaha, you two really make a great team! And a great royal couple! " Rafikki said. Though, both of then just look to each other with a smirk and blush.

"Ah, no worries, you guys are king and queen! You guys are fated to be married sooner or later and actually you guys already married considering you guys are king and queen. " Rafikki laughed at them. Kion and Rani blushes a bit.

Before they can say anything, Kion spots his best friend, Bunga is snuggling with Binga, while Fuli is making a dreamy eyes with Azaad. His eyes perks with excitement and chuckles.

_Looks like there will be more than just one wedding..._

"What? " Rani said. "Nothing. "

Before she can say anything, Kion licks her cheek again. "You know I love you, right? " Rani smiles and nods. She snuggles to his side thinking about their bright future.

However, they didn't realize that someone was watching behind the bushes waiting for the right moment to destroy them once and for all.

"Long live king Kion and Queen... We will see about that... Because your lives will not going to be last longer. After that, it will be long live... _Me... _"

* * *

**Ooh, so who do u think is the enemy? Take a guess and review!! By the way, the chapter will bit slow update, cuz I'm taking an exam. See ya! **


	3. Cause when I'm with you, its clear

As the sun setting, all the animals went back to their home to get some rest while the night pride went to take a patrol around the area.

"Dad, why don't you guys stay here for a night and leave tomorrow first thing in the morning? It's getting dark and you guys should take some rest. " Kion said to his family.

Its true, they should get some rest. After all, they already have a long journey and they deserve to get some rest. Simba agreed to his son's decision amd signaled the family to agree and they nodded as well.

"I will show you the place to rest. There is a nice spot for all of you. " Rani offered to them. Simba and the family smiled at her offer and thanked for her gratitude. "Thank you."

Rani nodded as a response. Kion just looked at her with a proud smile on his face. She has always became his support where ever he makes a decision. She always respect his decision and that was one of those things he loves her. Ever since they sang the song and confessed their love, they become closer to each other more than anything and he promised her that they will rule together. Just when Kion is getting deeper in thought, a melodious voice pulled him back to reality.

"Kion, are you coming? " Rani asked him. "Right behind you. "

Beshte is chatting with his dad and Ono about their journey, Anga is flying above their heads to get a clear scout of the area as usual, Bunga and Binge are having a better closure with dares, challenge and some romance between them while Fuli and Azaad are walking together with peace and quiet.

Kion had a feeling that his decision to stay at the tree of life was right.

Kion was so deep in thought walking with Rani, he didn't realise that they already arrived.

It was large clearing spot with some trees around them. There is a few rocks near the spot too to sleep. It was quite a nice, comfy spot for a night and every animals was grateful for her commitment.

The animals say good night and they went to sleep. However, Nala approached Kion and whispered something to his ear.

"I love this daughter in law. She's a good catch. " Nala said and went to sleep beside Simba. Kion. Kion smirked and shook his head a bit.

After Simba and his family and so as the lion guard settled there, Kion and Rani went to the _tree_ to sleep.

On their way to the tree, Rani hummed a song to Kion delight. The song which brought them together, the song which tied a knot onto them, the song which changed everything.

**Rani: How are we so different and still so much the same?**

**Kion: Why am I start smilling when I hear your name?**

**Rani: There's time I think you could be a reflection of me.. **

**Kion: Still there's so much deeper more than what we seen..**

**Rani and Kion: there's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside. A feelings that's been growing now we just can't hide. Its a** **feeling somehow knowing, there's nothing to decide. **

**Kion: cause when I'm with you, its clear.**

**Rani: cause when I'm with you, its clear~**

**Kion and Rani: We're of the same pride~**

When they finished the song, they had reached the tree went in to the depth of tree to have a good sleep. As their eyelids getting heavy, they snuggling to each other inside the tree and slowly drifted into a sweet dream.

And yet, for some reasons, Kion sensed a shivering feeling down to his bone which made him wondered about it. He could feel that someone was watching them. However, when he looked around, he saw nothing, so he just shrugged it off due his tiredness and went to sleep hoping it was just a weird feeling.

* * *

**So I decides to use past tense for the story, sorry for the inconvenience. So I bring up the love song from the lion guard, as I really ships Kion x Rani and I also think that this song really well sung and I think it deserves to be written and remembered. I will try to post few more chapters and we will see how it goes. For the enemy guessing, some of them maye correct, no spoilers and we will see. BTW, thanks for everyone willing to review and support. It means a lot. Bye! **


	4. the next day

As the sun came out from the mountains, all the plants and animals rised from their slumber. Tha animals stretched their paws and body to force themselves waking up as the sun engulfed the area with a bright light significant a new day for the tree of life.

"Aaaahhhhh!!! What a night! " Bunga said as he stretched his paws and legs until he accidentally bumped into Binga causing her to wake up. Binga's eyes fluttered gently as the light penetrated into her eyeballs slowly. "Aaahhh, bunga? "

Binga started to open her violet eyes which reflected by the colour of a flower causing his heart to race. Bunga could feel that his heart was pounding and he could feel that his lust was starting to conquer his mind by looking at her beauty. He couldn't help it though.

Not just her beauty, in fact her inside and outside was a gem to him. She and him were partners and competitors ever since they met. For the first time, he could feel that he had a same friend like him which made him love her even more.

Until now, he still hasn't confess his love to her. It was true that they had kissed once, by accident actually and snuggling to each other but they never really confessed or do something romantic. For now, Bunga was already satisfied with this kind of friendship or relationship cause, he really cherished Binga and he was really afraid that Binga did not feel the same way, and slowly they could not become friend anymore. However, he could not say the same thing to his hormones.

Bunga just hoped that he would have the courage to tell her sooner or later.

"Bunga, are you okay? " Binga said and tapped his shoulder to wake him up. "Of course, I'm alright. Want to have a running competition? I dare you! "Bunga dared her to run the whole area. Binga's eyes twinkled with excitement and smirked at him thinking that she would win anyway. "You are on!! "

And just like that, they were gone. The only thing remained was a few puft of smokes which caused Simba to take a cough.

"What was that? " Simba asked. Nala was awaken by her mate's cough concerning her by listening his cough. "Are you okay? " Nala said. Simba just nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just inhaled some smokes...from nowhere... " Simba said as he raised hie eyebrows in wonder. Nala just shook with a smile.

"We should wake the animals up. We were going to have a long journey waiting for us. We should go early. " Simba said. Nala nodded and started to wake her family and the animals up.

As soon as all the animals were up, they started to make their way to the _tree _to say goodbye.

* * *

As the light slowly entering the depth of the _tree, _Rani could feel a slight of heat rushed into her body hinting him it was morning already. She rubbed her eyes to take a better look around, and she could see a lion sleeping soundly beside her, her Kion. He was snoring a bit as he breathed the air in and out making his body moved up and down.

Watching his movement was so amusing, a grin was formed across her face. She tried to nuzzle him to wake up but Kion just moaned in rejection and burried his head into his paws to avoid any interruption. Rani was not ready to give up and tried it again with more force.

"Cut it out, Rani... " Kion moaned in annoyed. He should be a morning animal but he could not sleep yesterday due to feeling of somebody watching and he still could feel it now which made him began to wonder about his brain and nerve systems though.

"Fine then, I will let u to continue your sleep but don't blame me if you unable to have the chance to say good bye to your family as soon as they enters the tree. " Rani said calmly waiting him to respond.

The statement of hers rang the bell and he woke up instantly with his eyes wided.

"Had they left? I hadn't even say good bye yet? Oh no, am I too late?! " Kion cried in fear walking here and there but he stopped his motion and looked at Rani in displeased. "Rani...? " Rani just laughed as his cried was so amusing.

"Why you little... " Kion gave her a furious but playful glare to Rani and started to walk towards her and chase her.

"I'm sorry. It just joke!"

"You better run more!! "

"Aaaahhhhh! "

They kept chasing and chasing until they stumbling onto each other. The next thing they knew, Rani was pinned onto the ground by Kion. Kion gave her a victory smirk and when he wanted to proceed, a sudden soft cough interrupted them.

* * *

**This chapter I focus a bit more on Bunga x Binga ship. Hehe, I also want to ship a few more too. So we will see about that. **


	5. Ono, the royal advisor

"Uh, Kion? Did we interrupted something? "Simba's eyebrow raised as he had a thought that his son was having a good time with Rani. Simba could feel his cheek heated up and let go of Rani a bit.

"Nothing, dad. So, you're heading back now? " Kion said as he quickly changed the subject. Simba with his family nodded which made Kion felt unwilling about it. He always loved his family and always wanted to stay with them and protect them but he never knew that he will leave the family one day.

Queen Nala saw her son's expression and touched his cheek gently with her paw. "You can always visit us and we will always visit you. We are family, no matter what. If you have problem, the pride lands will always welcome you" Queen Nala said to Kion.

His mother's statement had made him feel better and he started willingly to let them go home. "See you next time, dad, mom, Kiara, Kovu. "

"Love you, Kion."

"You're always my little brother, Kion. Bye. "

"See you next time, king Kion"

"I have faith in you becoming a great king. Bye, son. "

After that, all the animals from the pride land headed home. Rani was a bit worried for Kion and nuzzled his chest a bit. "Are you okay? " Kion gave her a gentle smile saying that he was alright.

"Come on, let's go out for some fresh air and gathers the lion guard. Since I became a king and you are a queen, there's a few adjustment that we need to make. " Kion said. Rani nodded as they walked out of the _tree_ together.

The moment they were out, they realised Fuli, Azaad, Anga, Ono, Beshte had been waiting for them. "Wow, you guys are early. But where's Bunga? " Kion said as he tried to look around for Bunga. The lion guard should be getting ready for daytime patrol and yet Bunga was late. Just when Fuli wanted to open her mouth to say something, a few puft of smokes appeared and surrounded them causing them to have a cough.

"Ewwww, where all these smokes come from?" Fuli groaned in disgust. Kion used his roar to blow away the smoke. The moment the smokes was blown away, Bunga and Binga was having an argument.

"I win! "

"No, I win! "

"I came here first! "

"Yea, but in the opposite of first!!"

Bunga and Binga kept arguing until they could feel a stong, dangerous aura around them and as they turned behind, they could see that their friends were glaring at them. Their sweats were flowing and their stomach started to churn and they quickly bowed before them.

"Um, good morning, Your Highness and Your Majesty? " Bunga shuddered a bit with Binga. Kion just rolled his eyes with smile. He should have know that his best friend will always having a strong, deadly competition with Binga past, present and future.

"Good morning, Bunga. Good morning Binga. " Kion said. "I don't think I'm going to ask you why you guys are late. " Kion eyed his best friend, Bunga in suspicious. Bunga just returned the favour by chuckling and sighing in relief at the same time.

"Anyway, Rani and I thought that we should have someone to be our royal advisor and we thought we could choose Ono. " Kion explained and pointed at Ono. Ono was feeling surprised though,imagine being a royal advisor was huge.

"Me?!! " Ono exclaimed with his jaws dropped. "Why not, you are the smartest of the group. You deserved to be the royal advisor"Fuli said.

"Poa, you are going to be a great royal advisor. " Beshte said as he supported the decision too,though, Ono still feeling worried about it.

"Yea, Ono. Think the benifits you will have when you became the royal advisor. The chicks, the royalty, the... " Bunga said as he begining to daydream about it until Rani interrupted him and popped his dream.

"What we're means is that you _are_ the smartest and we thought a smart royal advisor will help a lot in our duties but the choice is yours. We won't force you but we hope that you accept the offer. " Rani said.

"So what do you think, Ono? " Kion said. Ono thinked for a while and finally he had decided.

"I will be honoured to be your royal advisor. " Ono stated and bowed before them. Rani and Kion's eyes lit up when they heard the words. "Great! You can work with Makini. " Rani said.

The moment Rani mentioned about Makini, a small cute monkey swung towards them as the mongkey heard her name. "Did someone mention my name? " Makini stated and smiled.

"Makini, we have chosen Ono as our royal advisor and from this day starts, you guys will be working together. " Kion stated. Makini clapped her hands with enthusiasm as she couldn't wait to work with her best friend.

"Cool!!! Congratulations, Ono!! You will be the best royal, advisor , I guarantee." Makini said and hugged Ono.

"I will do my best! " Ono wore a warm smile on his face as if his body was glowing with pride. The next thing he knew, the lion guard was threwing Ono into the air and chanting his name.

"Ono! Ono! Ono! "

Just when the crowd was erupted with cheering and laughter, Ullu the owl sent words to them.

"Lion guard, king Kion, queen Rani, there is a group of cheetah attacking an adolescent lioness outside the area of tree of life. " Ullu stated.

"Lion guard! " king Kion shouted as the lion guard nodded and they're off to go.


	6. Intruders

When the kion, Rani and the lion guard reached the entrance of the tree of life, they realised the night pride had reached before them.

"Hey guys, I thought you guys are asleep? " Rani asked and touched her forehead against Baliyo. "We heard some ferocious voice just now and we came in a flash to see what's going on. "

"AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!! "

Their ears perked up and winced in pain as the shriek pierced through the rocks.

"Lion guard!! "

"Night pride!! " All the animals nodded as they averted their attention to the rocks and ran towards the other sides of the rocks to see what's happening.

When they reached the other side of the rocks, they found a group of bears growling at two adolescents lion and lioness. The lion guard and night pride could see that the poor lion and lioness were shivering in fear.

The lioness was hiding behind the lion as the lion was protecting the lioness from the bears. The lion stand firmly in front of the bears to show its bravery as the lion growled at the bears as well.

The bears could not wait anymore and gritted their teeth ready to strike them. Just when the leader of the bears tried to hit them with its paw, Baliyo and Surak pushed the leader away from them causing the leader of the bears end up in a drowsy condition. The leader shook off the drowsy feeling and open its eyes to take a look at the surrounding and realized there was a group animals snarling at them.

"Who are you guys and why are you interrupting me?!!!! " The leader said.

"Unbungalivable!!!! How dare you not know about us especially the king and queen! We are the lion guard and they are the night pride, the protectors of the tree of life!!! " Bunga shouted at putting his paws at his hips to show his mightiest.

"You guys have trespassed our area and threatened these two poor lions. Leave now! " Fuli gave them a furious glare as if she is ready to fight them.

"Oh yeah... And I'm supposed you guys are going to stop me? You guys are just teeny tiny little animals and you dare to fught me!! Playtime is over. Leave before I eat you!!! " The leader said as the other bears showed off their claws to scare them off.

"I am the queen Rani of this area named the tree of life and this is my mate, king Kion and right now we asked you to leave! " Rani said trying to calm herself. She tried to give them a chance but the bears are still arrogant and stubborn and they are not willing to give up. Rani didn't have the choice and signalled Kion and night pride.

Kion could hear her signal and gave the lion guard a nod and the animals began their action.

Some are fighting against each other, some are clawing at each other, some are kicking at each other with legs.

It was quite a fierce fight between the animals. The more they fight, the more tiredness they gain. Kion cannot witness or fight anymore and suddenly the clouds were pilling up and charging some electricity onto the ground and five elder lions appeared above them.

The lion guard and the night pride hid behind Kion as Kion was ready to blow them away.

"Enough, is enough!!!! Leave now!!! " Kion shouted at them.

The bears were confused at first until they felt some shivering down to their spine as if some deadly was going to happen to them. They could see Kion's eyes were furious as if there was a fire in his pupils.

And a loud roar echoed throughout the kingdom sending the bears fly to a distance that not even Ono could identify it.

Kion tried to breathe a bit to replace the oxygen in his lungs slowly. Rani walked towards him and nuzzled his face to ease him up.

"You okay? " Rani asked with concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine... This is not the worst I ever had. " Kion chuckled and nuzzled her face back.

The animals turned towards Beshte and Bunga who was busying comforting the poor lions. They could see that lions were shivering and quivering in fear.

"Don't be scare, you guys are in good hands now. " Beshte said.

"Yeah, your uncle Bunga will protect you guys from any danger even the bears! King Kion has roared the evil bears away, so you guys have nothing to worry about! " Bunga said as he patted his chest strongly to show their fierce.

"Welcome to the tree of life. You are safe now. I am King Kion and this is queen Rani. The rest is the lion guard and the night pride. From now on, we will protect so come and join us and then you guys can explain your story to us there. "

The lions nodded politely but still not willing to talk anything. Beshte gave them a ride on his back and off they went.

_"Wow, that lion named Kion was so handsome!!! The way he roared, the way his smile, the way his talk was so... Mighty... My hero!!! Oh, my heart was pounding so fast until I can't even breathe, could it be this is..?! Oh my gosh!!!!! "_

**Finally a chapter is posted!!! So, there could be a love triangle? J don't know... Haha! Sorry for a long wait, my big exam is coming up, so I can only write and post the chapters once a while. But don't worry, I won't discontinue it, I will post it once a while. BTW, thank you again for everyone's support and reviews. If there's some errors, be sure to tell me. Be excited for the next chapter! **


	7. Worried

As the animals took a slow walk to the kingdom, queen Rani asked them some questions like their name, their home, their parent, how they came here and more.

"Well, I will answer your question one by one. First, I'm Shane and this is my sister, Shake. " He said as he motioned to another lioness beside him. She took a quick polite bow to introduce herself and then, she looked away from the animals to her brother wonder but he just shrugged it off for now.

"Sorry, my sister is quite shy. Anyway, my sister and I were orphans. Our parents died when we're young and our place had destroyed by flood so we had to take a long journey on finding our home and we're here. "

The animals looked at each other with a concern in their eyes. Hearing his stories is making their heart ache a bit. Compare to the siblings, their life is far better than them, at least they have friends and family with them but this siblings only have each other.

"Don't worry, Shane. From now on, you and your sister are welcomed to live in this kingdom. You guys are welcomed to live here as a home. Queen Rani and I hearby to declare you guys as our family. " Kion exclaimed.

Hearing his statement is making their eyes watered. Its been a long time since they heard the word 'home'. Its so close and yet it so far away. The word is simple but the content is deep and warm.

Tears are shimmering in Shake's eyes until the tears flowed down to her cheeks nonstop. A huge smile plasttered across her face when she heard the declared and so as her brother.

"Thank you. "

The animals are smiling at each other as they are thinking the same thing.

Its nice to help animals.

As they shifted their gaze to the horizon, they realised they've arrived the kingdom.

"Well, we've arrived. Beshte, Bunga and Binga will show you guys your new home here. Make yourself comfortable " Kion exclaimed. The lion and lioness bow before His Majesty as a gratitude.

"You got it, Your Majesty. "

"Sure, Your Majesty. "

"Thank you." Kion just gave them a smile as a respone to them. Just when they head to their new home, Kion could not help but to feel that there was something not right about Shane's appearance. He felt like there was something weird on Shane's eyes but he found nothing but a pair of crystal clear pupils.

He could still feel the shivery feeling here and there and recently, he could sensed the Elders of Roar trying to hint him something but he still getting nowhere and it made him frustrate a bit. Kion turned to Ono and Anga and order them to do something.

"Ono, Anga, you two take turns daily to patrol the kingdom, if there's any weird about it, report to me at once starting now. " Kion stated to Rani's confused.

Even though Kion's statement is making them crinkle their forehead but they willing to listen to Kion's order and nodded.

"Alright. "

And off they go.

Rani was feeling slight confused about Kion's sudden order. It's not like him. She turned to the Night Pride and tell them to bo back to sleep and they nodded. While Fuli and Azaad decided to give Rani and Kion some space and had themselves a running competition and off they go as well.

"What's wrong, Kion? " Rani asked in concern.

"Um, nothing Rani... That was just for safety, that's all. " Kion said. He didn't want to worry her though. Rani had been doing her duty so much that he didn't want to worry her just because he had a chilly feeling. However, he underestimated Rani's keen observation once he saw the determination in her eyes and sighed.

"Fine... Recently I have shivery feeling here and there ever since the celebration and I just can't help it that there's something bad is happening here especially ever since Shane and Shake arrives. " Kion stated. Rani was a bit shocked though as Kion never told her about it and now she started to feel uneasy as well. Kion saw her uneasy and pressed his forehead against hers to calm her down.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I don't want to let you worry, you already have so much things going on when you became a queen... " Kion said with gemtle tone. Hearing his statement was creating a smile plastered across Rani's face.

"Alright, I forgive you. You always tried so hard to help me and the kingdom. However, promise that you will tell me anything. You've said it before, we will rule the kingdom together. You better don't forget it. " Rani said.

"Yes, my queen. " Kion rolled his eyes about it with a smirk.

"So what do you think about Shane and Shake? I thought all of us including you was getting along with them just fine? What are you worrying about? "

Kion released a deep sigh and shifted his gaze to the sky. "Well, I don't know anymore. Its true that I grow liking towards Shane and Shake but there's something not right about them and I can feel that the Elders of the Roar are speaking the same thing like they are warning me about something. And do you know what I imagine or think in the first thing when I saw Shane's eyes? "

Rani perked her eyebrows and her heart was beating so fast as if she already have an answer deep inside her but unwillingly to speak out. "What...? "

"Scar. "

* * *

"Brother are you sure we have to do this? "

"Nonsense, sister! We already planning this for life and I don't think _he _will happy about it if _he_ found out you are hesitating about the decision. Remember, our lives are depending on this."

"Yes brother... "

"Good, and one more thing, what was that just now? "

"What, what was that? "

"You know what, your tone and altitude change when the king approach you. You're not telling me you like him, don't you? "

"No!!!!! Of course not!!!! Never in a million years!!!! I'm sorry, brother. It won't do again. "

"And that's what I thought. Remember what you said, little sister... "

"Of course, brother. "

* * *

**Whew, a long chapter is finally posted. It look like Shane and Shake are suspicious characters, what do u think? Next chapter will a bit about Fuli x Azaad. Stay tunned!! ****And thank you all for the reviews and likes! **


	8. So Now what?

Fuli and Azaad could sense the intense feeling surrounding Rani and Kion and decided to give them some space and take another walk.

Both of them were walking side by side but none of them was talking. Azaad was getting annoyed trying to think of a topic to pierce the silent around them. It's killing him. Just when Azaad was opening his mouth to speak, Fuli cutted him off.

"So... Now what? " Fuli asked with her eyebrows raised. It was crystal clear that they had nothing to do right now besides walking. Ever since they met again, Fuli had a different feeling towards Azaad that even she could not explain it.

The first time they met, Fuli was not quite keen about this French leopard dude and never thinking about him in anything besides normal friends. Sure they talked a bit but it never was in this kind of atmosphere.

The winds were blowing across their furs, birds were chirping and chatting happily, trees were dancing gracefully with the breeze as if the trees were hinting something towards them. The only wild animals who was walking along the road was just two of them.

Fuli and Azaad.

It didn't sound delightful though, not for her.

Fuli had never really went for heart to heart conversation with Azaad and this atmosphere was making her really nervous about beating faster and faster as if she could hear her heartbeat loud and clear. She had to admit this is getting our of control. She inhaled and exhaled a bit before making a step forward to it and opened her mouth.

"So... Now what..? "

Azaad's ear perked up as he heard Fuli said the first sentence to him. He tried to looked at Fuli with his own eyes and answered her but nothing came out of his mouth. Thus, he shifted his gaze from hers to the ground to Fuli's confused. To be honest Azaad was quite embarrassed about his action towards Fuli. He could not believe himself either as he was the greatest French leopard and now, he was a bit scared about a tiny but smart and beautiful female leopard. Wait what?!

Fuli's heart sank a bit as Azaad was trying to avoid his question but she tried to act tough about it.

"Fine then, why don't we race a bit? If I recall back I won during the last competition!" Azaad wrinkled his forehead hinting the result was not true as Fuli was giving him a victory smirk. Azaad clearly remembered that it was his victory that time.

"Yeah, right..! Fat chance!!! You're on!!! "

Azaad pouted about it but in a good way. Fuli was relief the silent atmosphere around them had faded as Azaad and her started to laugh together. Fuli and Azaad didn't really like competition or anything but a nice silent walk or sleep. However, when it came to speed, both of them were not willing to give each other a chance to win it. They gave themselves a devilishly smirk as if they were ready to settle the score between them.

They started to bend a bit to gave themselves a head start and run leaving the surrounding with whole pile of dust.

Fuli could understand their situation a bit and decided to drop the thought. In her opinion, for now as long as they maintained this kind of friendship was enough for her, though, she was praying the day that they could gave themselves a heart to heart talk would come sooner or later. She didn't know that this was love or not but she knew that she started to like this male leopard.

While Kion just a brother to her that always cared for her no matter what as she already let it go ever since Kion mated with Rani. She did feel a bit jealousy in her heart but the moment she saw Kion's coronation as king with Rani, she could see Kion's eyes were filled with Rani and she could sensed that how important Rani was for Kion. Thus, she let it go and hoped that their relationship will be forever.

Azaad could see a slight sadness in her eyes but he just let it slide. He knew Fuli had a crush on Kion and that was the reason why he chickened out when Fuli and him walked alone side by side. The courage tried to resurface in his heart but his mind telling him to block it. He was afraid that if he told her, he had bit crush on her, Fuli could not take it and avoided him. That was the last thing he wanted. Besides, he didn't know that this was love or just a stupid crush towards Fuli and he could not take the risk especially in their friendship.

For now, it was enough. However, Azaad promised himself as soon as he figured it out his desire and his heart, he will tell Fuli but not now.

"Come on, Fuli! Since when you became a turtle?! "

"Be careful who you were talking to!!! "

They stopped their thinking and just kept running to their heart's content and feel the wind blowing across their fur.

**So that was unexpected...Sorry!! I'm such a hate, isn't it?! Anyway, I promise it will be Fuli x Azaad but like it said, the timing just not perfect for them. By the way, my exam finally over a month ago, and I was taking a vacation, so I have to stop writing the story but since I'm already back to my cozy home, I'm ready to start again!!! So the story will be published probably on Saturday once in two weeks cuz, I'm learning to drive a car. Stay tuned for next chapter!!! **


	9. Scar? !

"SCAR?!!!! "

Rani was shaking terribly when Kion mentioned his name. Even though, she was not really know this lion but she knew one thing: Scar was evil. She had heard stories or precisely, truth from Kion about Scar, how he killed grandpa Mufasa, how he revived and took his revenge, how he almost destroyed the Pride lands and how he almost killed Kion. She did not need to experience it to know the truth and she definitely did not want to repeat the incident in Tree of Life. It was too much for her. Kion could see the changing of emotion in Rani and rushed to calm her nerves by licking her cheek.

"Calm down, it might be wrong. Maybe I just overthinking.. Rani. " Kion said as he pressed his forehead against Rani's. However, Rani was still sweating bullets fear her nightmare will become true.

"But what if it is true? Your instincts sometimes can be quite real, you know? " Rani raised her head as she looked at him. Kion released a sighed a bit and a lopsided grin plastered at his face. "Unfortunately... " Kion half joked. Rani gave him glare signalling she had no time for a joke. This could be serious!!

"Kion...!! " Rani was fuming with anger as there was no time for joke and if the elders of the roar really wanted to warn him about Scar. It could bring a whole other level of danger to Tree of Life. It was her responsibility to protect it and she would do it until the death of hers. Kion frowned, swallowing a large gulp into his stomach, forcing a sunny smile to ease her.

"Don't worry, Rani. We just need to check them more for now. " Kion said. "And if it's true? " Rani said.

"Then, I will do everything to protect the Tree of Life, animals and you. Even if it costs my life. " Kion continued as he smiled warmly at her. Looking at his determination, Rani shook her head with smile. Its one of the personality in Kion that made her fell in love with him. She always trusted him and believed in him truly. Kion always protects and take care of her in everything which is why as long as she had Kion on her side, everything will be okay.

"Well, I don't want you to sacrifice your life for me. We will be together forever right? " Rani asked with her big brown eyes looking at him. "Of course, my queen. "

Rani licked his cheek as thanks.

* * *

Shane and Shake were just frantically walking here and there waiting for the message to receive. You see Shane and Shake were not just any ordinary orphan lions who desperately hunger for love of parents. Both of them were more than that though, in fact both of them had a mission that they needed to fulfil. They had to, they didn't have the choice. The moment they came contact on _him, _they could not turn back anymore.

Just like the animals said "When you made the bed, you had to lie on it. "

An hour ago, Bunga and Beshte take them to a place that Kion offered to have a rest and stay. It was a bare ground with plenty of trees and flowers around it. It had two large rock placed side by side for them to sleep. It was quite a corner from the Tree Of Life as Kion thought that Shane and Shake could have some quietness after the fight. However, the benefit was they could have the best view towards the sunset since the sun set in their direction. But Shane and Shake did not have the time for that, in fact, they did not even know that when they would meet their death if they did not accomplish the mission, maybe even before sunset.

Sunrise and sunset did not really matter to them anymore or precisely, the whole environment did not matter to them anymore. Ever since their parents died, they felt lost. No more directions, no more love, no more home.

Until they met a snake.

They didn't regret for making the decision but it would be a big lie, if they told themselves they were not afraid. To be honest, the more they follow _him_, the more they sink into a whirlpool of unknown but they trust _him_. After all, they needed to get stronger and more powerful to overthrow the whole kingdom. Shane and Shake wanted to make every animals in the pride land pay for what they had done. Because that was their sin that the animals in pride lands that needed to bear.

Right now, they were waiting anxiously for the letter as _he _told them that a letter would be send to them by _his _subordinate. And it did. Because the next thing they knew, a small black snake with different patterns and lines covered its body as a decoration appeared in the bushes in front of them. The snake made his way out of the bushes and slithered towards them slowly. There was a leaf under his sharp fangs as he opened his mouth to let them grab it. Shane took it and bowed before the snake. The snake nodded as he had done his work and gone into the bushes not willing to stay here for least a minute. Shane flipped the leaf and saw some notes on it and read.

_Ssssuch a perrrrfect performance!! I expected great thingssss from__ you. Nowww what I want you guyssss to do isss to ssssabotaj their relationssship. Surely, you guyssss can do it, right? You guysss are gifted with acting, no doubt, no doubt. Anyway, you guyssss need to sabotaj their relationship to ruin the Tree of Life. Don't disssapoint me, OR ELSE...!!!_

_You guys will be in trouble. _

* * *

**Yay, finally new chapter posted!!! Sorry for the long wait. The next chapter will be a flashback for Shane and Shake. Till next chapter!! **


	10. Flashback 1

_In the pride land, there was a small family lived there. A lion, a lioness and two cute little lion cubs having their happiness together somewhere at the edge of the pride land. It was a small and quiet place but they loved it as they dislike the noise and prefer the quietness. Peacefully and happily they lived there. The lion named Ringo was the head of the family and a best friend of Simba and Nala. He was a great helper for them beside Zazu as he helped to protect the pride land. He always thought that he was lucky to have king Simba and Queen Nala as their friends, Linda as his wife and two beautiful lion cubs named Shake and Shane._

_Since king Simba had two kids and so was he, they had a promise to each other that when the kids had fully grown, they would wed the kids together. Ringo had not told their decision to the kids since they were still so young, so fragile._

_It was just another ordinary day and the kids were rolling together in the mud ignoring their mom who was yelling at them to get shower. After all, their four legs were covered in mud, their back fur was decorated with dots of mud, worst of all, one of their eyes had covered in mud as well blinding them from the view ahead of them. It was such a muddy but hilarious scene to Ringo. After a few yelling, Linda gave up and went back to their home with rage. Ringo could see the smoke coming from his lovable wife and a crimson redness appeared on her face.__"_

_Shane, Shake, go to shower now. Your mom was furious than the Queen Nala already." Ringo said. "Awwww." The siblings whined. Hesitated, but after a few more rolling, they finally fed up and agree to shower. The kids loved their mom but when their father said something about mother was furious than Aunty Nala, that would be the time they stopped their fun for their sake. Its no wonder for their mother to be so angry and strict towards their clean because they were going to have lunch with Uncle Simba and Aunty Nala. Shake was so excited to meet Kion while Shane trying to maintain his cool but still could not help but to feel excited a bit. They had been friends for sometimes and they could not wait to meet Kion and Kiara again especially Shake who had some crush on Kion._

_The moment they had perfectly groomed themselves and ready for the lunch, a wave of fear washed over Ringo as Zira, the enemy of pride land with a few more lions beside her appeared. The sun which appeared in the sky a moment ago, soon surrounded with a pile of grey cloud and the sound of thunder was heard. A gush of strong wind blew their fur behind with the grass in the field swayed in the same direction. The sudden changing of the weather was not a good sign sending a shivering of fear to them. Ringo and Linda instantly alert and warned the kids to stay behind of them. Confused, but Shane and Shake followed their parent's order._

_"You guys, go to the pride rock without us. Your mom and I going to draw the enemy back to their own pack. Not letting them enter the pride land." Ringo ordered with a harsh tone. The kids felt afraid by their father's sudden change of tone but they did not want to leave their parents alone especially without other followers. They scared that their parents would lose the fight, at least that's what Shane thought. "But dad, we want to help you. At least I can, I'm old enough." Shane pleaded. Shane pressed his forehead against his father's strong leg and licked a bit to persuade Ringo more._

_Ringo's gaze met Shane's and realized Shane's eyes was so much similar to him. His body was still a cub but his eyes was a lion which made him feel proud to have Shane as his son. "When you are old enough, I will let you protect the pride land with me but now, you must protect your sister. Promise me, you will do a good job in protecting your sister." Ringo said. Shane's eyes shimmering with excitement as if he was given an important mission like dad. However, he still could not shake off his worried._

_"I promise. Dad, mom, promise me you will be careful and come back to us."_

_"Oh come on, this was not the first time already. We will be fine and quick. We still need to have lunch with uncle Simba and aunty Nala after all."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." Ringo chuckled by Shane's sudden fear. They had been perfectly fine after fighting with Zira few times. They thought it was just a childish fear from Shane. However, they did not know that Shane for the first time was actually afraid of their parents fighting with Zira and her followers. He just had an unknown disturbed feeling that something was off this time. Ringo's statement was not even enough to let him relax but Shane knew that his father would never break his promise and so he heaved a sigh of relief. He just hoped that it was just his weird imagination._

_"Come on, Shake. We better go." Shane said and his turned towards his sister, receiving a nod from her. His sister, Shake was much younger than him. She did not really know anything right now but she did know that her parents were fighting the enemy again. Unlike Shane who was sometimes a bit paranoid, she always idolized her parents about protecting the pride land but she did not know the dangerous her parents might end up with. "Dad, mom, we will wait for you! Go kick those bad lions' butt!" Shake shouted in low tone. Their parents licked the kids and went into the bushes._

_However, they did not know that it would be the last time they talked to their parents._

**So sorry for the long wait guys, recently with the mco, Covid-19 and my university exam, I almost lost the idea of this story but I have more ideas and inspiration now, and I will post more in few weeks. Thank you everyone for being very patient with my story and support my story till the finale chapter. Spread this story with love!! **


End file.
